


Reggie Adopts a Puppy or the Adventures of Dog Solo

by Black_Dwarf



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Multi, POV Animal, Pining, Ray just being an awesome dad, Reggie Peters is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dwarf/pseuds/Black_Dwarf
Summary: For all his life he had only known the tiny square in which he lived. And the warmth of his mother, his brothers and his sisters. But something was changing and he was excited. All his siblings had been picked up and carried away. Soon it would be his turn.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94
Collections: Reggie Deserves A Puppy





	Reggie Adopts a Puppy or the Adventures of Dog Solo

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at giving Reggie his puppy (written for the Reggie gets a puppy collection). The result may be...overly saccharine so I apologize in advance. I guess I just needed a little Christmas cheer. 
> 
> The relationships in this are OT3 (Reggie/Luke/Julie) and Willex but it's mostly minor/background stuff as the story is written from the POV of the animal companion.
> 
> As always if you like this story kudos and feedback is very much appreciated :)

* * *

For all his life he had only known the tiny square in which he lived. And the warmth of his mother, his brothers and his sisters. But something was changing and he was excited. All his siblings had been picked up and carried away. Soon it would be his turn.

“What about that one?”

“The runt of the litter? Look at it. It walks funny. Probably something wrong with the leg. And it’s way too small. They only pay us for healthy specimens. Nobody will want to buy their kid a sickly looking beagle puppy for Christmas. Just get rid of it.”

“But maybe-”

“Just get rid of it, Jeff. I don’t care how.”

It was finally his turn to be picked up. He wanted to lick the human’s face to show his love and appreciation but he was held at arm’s length and placed in a much much smaller square. 

It was dark and he was alone. Where was his family?

Time passed. His new home was moving but he couldn’t see anything. Suddenly the movement stopped. He waited. The door to his confinement opened and hands seized him and lifted him up. It was the human who had taken him. 

"Sorry little guy. But don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

The hands holding him patted his head. He loved that sensation. Then he was carefully set on the ground.

“Now run along, okay? Be safe.”

His human turned and walked away. He tried to follow but the man stepped into another box and moved away so fast that he couldn’t follow. 

He was alone again.

He tried to find a familiar smell, but there was nothing. Fast-moving boxes were everywhere and he became frightened. So he ran. 

It was getting colder and darker. And he was so hungry. He looked around. There were other humans but they ignored him. Finally, his nose picked up a delicious smell. He followed the smell around a corner. There stood a man, quietly humming to himself. In front of him was a large box and on top of that he could see smoke rising from it and a delicious smell filled his nostrils. As he got closer the man spotted him. 

“What do you want? Get outta here!”

He whined. 

“I said get lost.” The man threw something at him which narrowly missed his head and landed with a thud on the ground. To his great disappointment it wasn’t edible.

“Don’t make me tell you again. Get lost or the next one won’t miss!” The man was yelling now and it was probably best to just leave, so he turned around and padded back the way he had come. His stomach was growling.

“Hey little guy. Wait up.” 

A younger human had followed him. He stopped, turned around and looked up at the newcomer hopefully. This human was holding something in his hand. The smell was unmistakable.

“Here you go. I’ve got you covered.” The boy hunched down next to him and held out his hand. He carefully approached then swallowed down the offered food in one bite. 

He loved this human. He wanted to stay with this human.

“Do you have a home or are you alone?” the boy asked and he whined in response. A hand reached out and patted him on the hand. Then a second hand joined to scratch the fur on his neck. Did he mention that he loved this human? Well, he did. 

When the boy got up to leave, he followed. 

“So you _are_ alone? You can stay with me if you want to.” 

Yesss, he wanted to. Oh how much he wanted to. He sniffed the air to pick up the boy’s scent but there was none. That was strange. What kind of human didn’t have a smell?

* * *

He was running around the large space, yapping excitedly. His new human friend, Reggie was sitting cross-legged on the floor and following his movements with a fond expression.

“What’s going on here?” Another boy had appeared. Seemingly out of nowhere. And just like his Reggie, this boy had no smell. 

“I found this little guy on the streets. I couldn’t just leave him there.” Reggie shot the other boy a pleading look.

“I think we should ask Julie first before randomly adopting pets.” The boy’s tone was serious but not unkind. “What do you want to call him anyway?”

“I thought I’d call him Han Solo.” Reggie grinned.

“Han Solo? That’s quite a mouth full for such a little dog.” 

“Yeah I guess. You don’t like the name?”

Luke shot him an answering grin, then hunched down and reached for Han Solo to scratch his head. “No, I didn’t say that. I love it. You’re right it fits perfectly.”

* * *

It had all been discussed with the girl, Julie, who smelled of flowers and sunshine, and Han Solo had officially been adopted into the household. And he had met Reggie’s other friends. 

Two boys who kept holding hands and smiling at each other. A tall blond one called Alex and a slightly shorter one with long brown hair and bright friendly brown eyes named Willie. 

There was also Julie’s friend Flynn who was always in Julie’s company and whose general level of excitement rivaled his own. But for some strange reason she never talked directly to the other boys in the room. 

And then there was also a much younger boy who had snuck in one afternoon and given him a treat. He loved that boy as well. 

His new home was wonderful. But sometimes he did wonder what had happened to his siblings. And to his mum.

* * *

His Reggie was warm and kind. His Reggie always smiled at him. But today something was wrong. Julie and Luke were sitting on the couch holding hands and deep in discussion. Alex was nowhere to be seen and Reggie was sitting at the piano and kept glancing over at Julie and Luke with a frown on his face. Han could feel that his Reggie was sad but he didn’t know why. Suddenly Reggie got up from his position and headed outside with another quick glance at Julie and Luke. But neither of them seemed to notice anything. 

Han followed his owner outside. He had to hurry because if Reggie vanished from his sight he wouldn’t be able to find him again. Because like most of his new friends he had no scent. 

Han sometimes wondered if they knew. And if so, whether they'd ever had one. Lost it perhaps. The thought filled him with sadness. Because without a smell they weren’t entirely part of this world. 

Luckily Reggie had not gotten far. He sat on the concrete underneath the basketball hoop, his hands were covering his face and he was shaking. Han padded closer and placed his nose against Reggie’s hands. Reggie looked up. There was liquid running down his face. Han’s tongue went out to lick it away. It tasted salty. Reggie’s hand came up and scratched Han’s head but he wasn’t smiling. His human was sad. 

Had been sad ever since he’d looked at Julie and Luke. Because they had ignored him. But if that was the case Han knew how to make his Reggie happy again. He turned and ran back to get them. 

Inside he noticed that Julie and Luke were still sitting on the couch, even closer than before, practically in each other’s lap. Their heads were touching. Luke had his hands around Julie’s neck. 

Han ran up to the couch and barked. Julie and Luke sprang apart startled, then Luke smiled and hunched down on the ground patting Han softly on the head. 

“Hey little guy. Everything okay?” Suddenly a frown crossed Luke’s face. “Where’s Reggie?” 

At the mention of the name Han ran to the door, then back to Luke, hoping that he would understand that he was meant to follow. Thankfully he did. 

Outside Reggie was still sitting on the floor, head bowed and hugging his knees.

“Reg? Is everything okay?” 

When Reggie heard Luke’s voice he looked up in alarm. Han had been wrong. Reggie wasn’t happy that his friend was talking to him. Quite the opposite. He could feel his human panic. Then Reggie vanished from the spot, leaving a confused Luke and distressed Han behind. 

* * *

Reggie was gone and Han had no way of finding him. He was now sitting on Julie’s lap and let her run her fingers through his fur. He really liked Julie but he wanted his Reggie back. Where was he?

Alex had entered the studio and he and Luke were talking in the corner, quietly. Finally, they both returned to where Julie was sitting.

“You guys have any idea what’s wrong with him?”

Luke sighed. “I might. But I have to find him first. And I need to talk to you, Julie. Alone.” 

Julie nodded, then lowered Han gently to the floor and followed Luke outside. 

Alex looked after them with a sad expression on his face absentmindedly scratching Han behind his ears. “I hope they can figure this out,” he said softly to no one in particular. 

But if Han could have replied he would have agreed. He wanted his Reggie to be happy. He wanted all of them to be happy. 

* * *

Reggie was still missing the next day, and his friends were beginning to panic.

“What’s he thinking? He can’t just up and leave. Where the hell is he?” Luke was pacing up and down the room. Alex and Julie sat on the couch with Han in the middle, curled up in a sad puppy pile. 

“Where would he go?” Julie asked, trying to stay calm. “Is there any place you guys can think of?”

“His parents’ home, or rather where it used to be. But I already checked. He isn’t there.” Alex replied, his face knit into a frown. “There aren’t that many other places I can think of. We usually hung out here. Back when we were still alive.”

* * *

“Okay little guy, I’m sorry it took so long. But I would never leave you behind. I just need you to be very quiet--”

Han barked loudly. He wouldn’t let Reggie leave his friends. They needed to know. As intended the ruckus brought Alex, Julie and Luke down on Reggie in an instant.

“Traitor,” Reggie hissed through gritted teeth and Han lowered his head. He didn’t want to make his favorite human angry but he didn’t want to leave here either.

“Reggie? What the hell. Where have you been?” Luke was the first to speak. He rushed over to his friend and took hold of his arm, clearly trying to make sure Reggie wouldn’t simply vanish again. Reggie hung his head and avoided Luke’s eyes. He tried to extract himself from Luke’s grip but Luke held on tight. 

“Julie, Alex can you give us a minute?” Luke said in their direction, and both nodded and left the studio. Han stayed behind. He would not leave Reggie’s side. Not this time. 

“I--” Reggie stuttered but then he fell silent again.

"I need you to know that we care about you, Reg. Very much. You can’t just run away like that.”

“You wouldn’t say that, if you knew.” Reggie whispered softly.

“You’re wrong. You can talk to me about anything. I want to know what’s going on with you.” 

“Not this-- you wouldn’t.” His Reggie was clearly in distress and Han padded over to him and touched his nose to Reggie’s leg, hoping that his presence would give his human some comfort. 

“Then let me make it easier for you.” Luke reached out and pulled Reggie into a hug. “I love you, okay? I’m always here for you. I need you to stay so that we can figure things out.”

“And Julie?”

“She cares about you, too. We’re your family, Reg. And that will never change.”

They stayed in this position for a while. Luke was gently rubbing Reggie’s back, holding him tight and Reggie just leaned into the embrace, sobbing quietly. And Han was satisfied that he’d made the right decision. Reggie needed his friends, and they needed him. Everything would be okay. 

* * *

Han knew he wasn’t supposed to go into the house. But the door had been open and his nose had picked up a delicious smell that he couldn’t help but follow. So here he was in the unfamiliar surroundings. He followed the scent until he saw a man, standing at one of the counters and stirring the contents of a large pot, the source of the delicious smell.

Han barked excitedly, startling the older human who finally looked up and turned his head to level his gaze at Han.

“And who are you, little guy?” he asked. 

At that moment Reggie popped into the kitchen. But the older man took no notice. Instead his eyes were still focused on Han. Reggie looked between the two, blanched then vanished from the spot. 

Seconds later, Julie entered the kitchen.

“Hey dad...oh.” She stopped when she saw what her father was looking at. “I can explain.”

“That would be lovely, mija. Why exactly is there a dog in my kitchen?” 

“You see it’s … Flynn’s. She asked me to take care of it for a few days. That’s okay, right?”

“Flynn's? Didn’t know her family had a dog. I thought her mum was allergic.”

“Well, she got better. What’s for dinner?” Julie tried to hurriedly change the subject.

“Julie,” her father said, not unkindly. “Are you lying to me?”

“N-no...alright yes, I’m sorry. It’s not Flynn’s dog. It’s mine. I found him on the streets. Can we please keep him? Please!! Carlos loves him too!”

“Well if your brother loves him too how can I say no. But you should have told me a little sooner, mija. And to make that clear if it’s your dog you’re going to take care of him, is that clear?”

“Yes, dad!” Julie smiled at her father in relief, then went over and gave him a tight hug.

“Have you already picked out a name?”

“Yeah, he’s called Han Solo. I usually just call him Han, though.”

Reggie reappeared in the kitchen and hunched down next to Han, scratching his head.

He smiled in Julie’s direction and Julie gave him the thumbs up then quickly abandoned the gesture when she found her father staring at her.

“Han Solo? I didn’t know you liked Star Wars, Julie. We should have a movie night soon.”

“And he likes Star Wars,” his Reggie said softly. “Best dad ever!”

* * *

Since Han was now welcome in the house, he would take every opportunity he could get to sneak in. Oftentimes Julie’s brother Carlos would offer him a treat. And sometimes her dad would come over and offer some food and a belly rub. Such was his luck today. It was perfect.

“Han?” Reggie’s voice could be heard from the living room. “Are you in here, buddy?”

Ray stopped running his hands through Han’s fur. He got up from his position and crossed the few steps into the living room. Han followed.

“Hello? May I ask who you are? And how you got in. Pretty sure I haven’t seen you around before. Are you friends with my daughter?”

Ray had greeted Reggie with a barrage of questions but Reggie just stared at him open mouthed and rooted to the spot.

“Wait, I do know you. You're in my daughter’s band, aren’t you? Playing bass?”

“You--you can see me?”

“Are you trying to be funny? You know _Julie and the Phantoms_ is just a name, right?”

Han looked over to his owner and saw that he was panicking. But he didn’t understand why. His eyes expelled the salty liquid again but from his position Han couldn’t reach him. He whined, trying to get Reggie’s attention. So that he would pick him up.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Ray asked, much more kindly now. He walked over and reached for Reggie’s shoulders. His hand went straight through. 

“Julie!” Ray called out. Then, slightly more agitated. “Julie! Can you come down here? NOW!”

* * *

Reggie sat on a chair with Han curled up in his lap and softly stroked his fur. Ray and Julie stood at the other end of the room deep in discussion. Ray kept glancing over in his owner’s direction and Han could tell how nervous that made his human. The _why_ was unclear until Julie and Ray came over to join them. 

“So,” Ray began but fell silent again. 

Reggie looked up and stopped what he was doing which prompted Han to give a soft whine until Reggie continued his ministrations. 

Ray cleared his throat. “Well, this is all a little hard to believe.”

“Yeah,” Reggie replied softly. “I’m sorry for coming in here. Didn’t think I would be visible.”

“Not sure that makes it better or worse,” Ray replied with a slight frown and Reggie winced. 

Ray sighed and sat down at the table, motioning for Julie to do the same. 

Once they were seated Ray continued. “The _Phantoms_ are actual Phantoms. I still can’t quite believe it. And this dog. That’s yours?” 

Reggie nodded but remained quiet. 

“Is he..?”

“Alive,” Reggie and Julie replied in unison. 

A soft smile crossed Ray’s face. “I see. Well, Reggie. Julie told me that you’ve been helping out in the kitchen. And I just wanted to say, thank you!” 

Han could feel how his human was slowly relaxing. 

“I should have known. There’s no way my daughter has suddenly developed an interest in Star Wars. I’ve been trying to get her into the franchise for ages…”

“Yeah, I’ve told her she’s missing out. The original trilogy is the best.”

Ray’s eyes lit up. “You know, Reggie. My daughter might be immune to the charms of the galaxy far far away but how about you and me go watch it together? Maybe I can get Carlos to join us.”

“I’d love that,” Reggie replied excitedly. 

Julie looked between them and chuckled. 

“Now, if you guys wouldn’t mind introducing me to the rest of the band. Seeing al you all seem to live here now. Well _live_ is probably not the right word...” Ray trailed off and shot an apologetic glance in Reggie’s direction. 

“That’s okay. We’ve kind of gotten over the whole being dead and ghosts part,” Reggie said with a grin. 

“I’m just sorry this happened to you kids.” Ray’s voice was filled with emotion. “Of course you’re welcome to stay. I know how much you’ve done for Julie. It’s the least I can do to repay you.” 

* * *

Reggie and Han were out on a walk as usual. But Reggie had decided to take a different route this time and they had come to an area that they hadn’t been in before. And yet something felt oddly familiar.

Suddenly Han picked up a scent. It was unmistakable. He would have recognized it everywhere. 

Han picked up his pace following the smell, maneuvering around other humans that crossed his path. He didn’t pay any attention to where he was headed. Nor to whether Reggie was still with him. All that mattered was that smell. The familiar scent of his mother. 

In a back alley he finally came to a stop in front of a heavy door and started scratching and whining. He looked around and saw to his relief that Reggie had followed him. 

He ran up to him then moved back to the door and scratched it again.

“What is it? What are you trying to tell me? Is there something behind that door?”

Reggie frowned. Then he moved forward and vanished through the door. This particular ability of his owner had stopped being surprising long ago. But it was sure very practical.

A few seconds later the door was opened from the inside and the minute the crack was wide enough Han squeezed through.

He ran past rows of cages and finally came to a stop at the end of the room. In a box, much much smaller that he could remember, lay his mother, eyes closed. Han whined and gave a soft bark. 

“You know who that is?” Reggie asked and came forward. He fiddled with the cage door until it finally sprang open. Then moved in and picked up the sleeping dog that still didn’t stir. “Might have been sedated.” Reggie mused aloud. “Tell you what, this place looks horrible.” He scrunched up his nose in disgust. “I’ll say we take them with us. Just let’s get out of here before anyone notices a floating dog, okay buddy?” 

* * *

“Just how many more strays are you planning to pick up?” Luke asked, staring at Reggie in disbelief.

Han was barking excitedly and running in circles around his mother who was laying on a blanket and lapping up water out of a large bowl. 

“That place was horrible, Luke. Not sure what they were doing there but it can’t have been good. And look at them. They’re family. I had to free her. It’s Christmas, after all.”

Luke smiled at his friend. “You make a convincing argument. But we should probably tell Julie and her dad.”

“I hope Ray doesn’t mind.” 

“Don’t worry. He can’t say no. Either to Julie or to _you_ , for that matter.” Luke winked and touched Reggie’s arm. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Reggie’s lips. I’ll go find her and ask.” And with that Luke poofed out. 

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the whole family had gathered for an elaborate celebration. Julie and Flynn were sitting underneath the Christmas tree and wrapping up last minute presents. Ray and Reggie were in the kitchen putting finishing touches to the three course meal that Ray had planned for the evening. 

Han’s mother was laying in a basket in the living room and Han was currently engaged with Carlos who had given him a squeaky toy as an early Christmas present. Luke and Julie sat at the table, hunched over Luke’s notebook and Alex and Willie sat on the sofa in the living room, talking quietly. 

“Okay, everyone ready?” came Ray’s excited voice from the kitchen. Seconds later he emerged with a large boiling pot in his hands, Reggie trailing behind him with a huge grin on his face. “I’ve tried Victoria’s chicken posole. I hope I got it right or else she’ll have my head. Which reminds me...” He looked at each of the boys, who had now gathered around the large dinner table. “Victoria will be here soon. No idea whether she will be able to see you, but let’s hold off on ghostly revelations until after dessert, shall we?”

They all nodded in agreement.  
  
“Great. But before Victoria gets here and we start this dinner proper, I’d like to make a toast.” He handed out glasses with juice to Carlos, Julie and Flynn then poured himself a glass of red wine. “This year has been quite a ride and we’ve been through some pretty rough times. But I couldn’t be more grateful to you guys and the difference you’ve made in Julie’s life. In all our lives. And, just in case it wasn’t apparent before, I consider you very much part of this family now. Nothing you can do about it.” He winked and shot them a huge grin. “So here’s to the Molinas and our new ghost and canine additions. To family. Merry Christmas everyone!” 

Han looked over from where he was currently occupied with his squeaky toy. He wasn’t really sure what all those words meant but one thing he was certain of, meeting Reggie and becoming part of this family was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. And deep down he knew that his owner felt the same. 

* * *

  
  



End file.
